


Battle for the Sun

by SnowElfDragon95



Series: Isilmé of the Snow [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Battle, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Multi, Vampire Hunters, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowElfDragon95/pseuds/SnowElfDragon95
Summary: Still adjusting to life after escaping Apocrytha, Isilmé and Miraak hone their skills in the Way of the Voice. While living in the newly restored Bromjunaar, the Dragonborns provide lessons for mages seeking to learn about ancient magic and dragons along with training new potential members of the Companions. One day, while meditating with a rare visit from Paarthurnax, Isilmé receives a letter from the Dawnguard...
Relationships: Brynjolf (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s), Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Miraak, Hircine (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s), Isran/Serana (Elder Scrolls), Miraak (Elder Scrolls)/Original Character(s), original - Relationship
Series: Isilmé of the Snow [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673596
Kudos: 3





	Battle for the Sun

Coming soon!!!!!


End file.
